Weird World
by Mr. KR-18
Summary: "Greetings and bienvenue. Have a taste for the macabre and the weird? Curious about those cryptic mysteries lurking in the world? Then watch V.V. Argost's Weird World tonight at 10:00 PM. "
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be what V.V Argost's Weird World would probably be like.**

**Weird World**

**Season 1: Episode 1-Wendigo**

*_The camera fades into a medieval gothic style room, lit with torches and candles, with walls decorated with various medieval paraphernalia; such as swords and axe on the wall, a chandelier hanging overhead , an archer pit, and even an old guillotine used for execution. In the middle of it all was a single desk with a chair.*_

**WEIRD WORLD**

*_Thunder Effect_*

*_The title fades out_*

The chair swerves around to reveal a hunched figure with white hair, yellow eyes, wearing a mask and blue cloak.

"Greetings and bienvenue to those of you who appreciate the weird and macabre-I am your host the mysterious and cryptic V.V. Argost."

He stood up from the chair and table towards another area of the room where there was a detailed map of Canada. Standing on the other side of the map was a very tall and stout man. He wore a purple uniform, had a monocle on his right eye, and maroon hair.

"Meet my ever so stoic and loyal manservant Munya." He gestured towards Munya, who just gives a curt nod to the camera.

"Forgive Munya folks. He never was a man of words." Argost said apologetically to the camera while Munya just rolled his eyes.

"I am going to introduce you to the interesting creatures known as the Wendigos."

"The legend of the creatures comes from the Algonquin peoples along the Atlantic Coast. The Wendigos are viewed as malevolent, cannibalistic, supernatural beings of great spiritual power." He explained.

"I wouldn't want to be trapped in a room with one. And that's not the scariest part." He said in a serious tone.

"They say that a regular person, such as me, or _yourself_ dear viewer, could become one if they partake in acts of cannibalism."

He chuckled. "But don't worry dear viewer; that is a bit too bloodthirsty for my taste. I' m not a savage after all."

"Don't ever try to save anyone from this fate. For once transformed, that person you knew would no longer exist, and in its place, a monster of a hunger which could never be satiated. They will always be on the hunt for new victims."

He stood up.

"When we come back from commercial, I will give you a very detailed description of the Wendigo."

He waved to the camera.

"Ta, ta."

*_Commercial*_

_*The view fades back to Argost and Munya standing in front of an iron dungeon door.*_

"Now I'm sure you all wonder what these beasts look like…well I'm not going to tell you. Why? Because it would be much easier for me to show you."

Munya pulled out a set of keys and opened the door.

Argost and Munya began to walk down a hallway until they stopped in front of one of the many doors. Munya took a key from his cloak and unlocked the door. Two piercing red eyes peered from the dark. Slowly out stepped the Wendigo with a chained collar wrapped around its neck.

It stood at a staggering twelve feet. Its body, near-emaciated, with white-fur covered body and bones that pushed out against its skin, its eyes were sunk deep inside of its sockets, and it's deer-like face was drawn into a snarl. It was reminiscent of a skeleton recently exhumed from its grave.

"Frightening isn't it? Don't worry dear Weird World watchers; I guarantee that he's perfectly secure."

Argost didn't even flinch as the Wendigo roared at him and Munya; wishing for freedom to satiated the hunger for human flesh in its belly.

"Domesticated and friendly, however, it is not." He grumbled. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a T-bone steak and tossed it to the chained beast which quickly tore into the meal as it retreated into its room. Munya locked its door.

"Not a recommended house hold pet dear viewer." He walked back the way he came as Munya locked the door behind them.

Argost then walked back towards his desk to sit in his chair.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what other _mysteries_ I have locked away in my cozy little home."

He pulled out a pocket watch and looked at the time.

"But for now dear viewer tis the hour of adieu, but I do hope to see you all again very soon."

*_View fades out as thunder sounds and piano music plays in the background_*

**WEIRD WORLD**

**A/N: Reviews would be appreciated and so would constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Secret Saturdays or the show within a show Weird World. **

**WEIRD WORLD**

**Episode 2- Fair Folk: Fairies**

***** _The camera fades into a medieval gothic style room, lit with torches and candles, with walls decorated with various medieval paraphernalia; such as swords and axe on the wall, a chandelier hanging over a desk, candlesticks, even an old guillotine *_

**WEIRD WORLD**

*_Thunder*_

_ *The title fades out_*

"Greeting and bienvenue viewing world-I am your humble host V.V. Argost." He greeted as he rose out of the chair.

"I bet you are all excited for the new…guests inside of my home, but before I do let me ask you a question. Do you all believe in magic?"

He chuckled.

"Well of course you otherwise you wouldn't be here would you?" He walked down a hallway towards the dungeon area where the new creatures are stored.

"Scientists would have you think that these rare beings do not exist because of their 'impossible feats'. But don't let those uncreative non-believers get you down boys and girls. They are very real."

He took a left turn into a different hallway where one lone door was slightly opened.

Argost walked until he stopped at the half-open door.

"And who are _they_ you ask. Well let's take a peek inside."

_*Commercial*_

He pushed open the door and was greeted with an unexpected sight.

Inside there was a beautiful grassy floor. Flower pedals were floating around in the air in a non-existent breeze. Essentially it looks out of place for a dungeon cell. Flying around were little human-like creatures with insect wings, and pointed ears dancing around an irritated Munya, using their magic, in vain, to get the stoic assistant to smile at least once. A near-impossible task if it didn't involve fighting in some way.

"That's right viewers your eyes do not deceive you. You are looking at several bone fide fairies right now. And this grassy plain you see is nothing more than an illusion they made."

One of the fairies flew towards Argost and landed on his shoulders.

"Adorable little creatures aren't they?" He rubbed the fairy's delicate little head enticing a giggle from her.

"But don't think that fairies are defenseless or weak overgrown bugs. They are real deviant little monsters of they want to be."

The fairy jumped onto Argost's head and sat down to wave towards the camera.

"They do however", he pulled a salt shaker from the inside of his cape, "have a very peculiar weaknesses."

He let the salt shaker fall from his hand spilling some of the salt.

"Oh how clumsy of me."

The fairies around Munya stopped flying and, after a moment of fluttering, darted towards the salt that had fallen along with the lone fairy that was sitting on Argost's head. Munya let out a sigh of relief.

"_Uh, thank God."_ Munya thought to himself, glad he doesn't have to put up with the fairies anymore. He was very close to squishing the little winged pests, regardless of the cameras recording.

"Apparently fairies have some odd form of OCD, uh that is obsessive compulsive disorder, which compels them to have to count each single grain." Argost explained.

He looked down at the fairies that were doing exactly what he had said.

"Even the most powerful of the fairies have to abide by this rule."

He pulled out a tub of cream.

"And if you want to get on a fairies good side", he opened the container and set it inside an unnoticed iron cage, "give them a nice helping of cream."

The very second the fairies finished counting they rushed over towards the sweet delicacy their kind loves.

"And that", he closed the iron cage with the fairies inside, who were either unaware of didn't care at the moment, "will end today's episode."

The air shimmered until the illusion dissipated into nothing revealing a dungeon cell with a table in the middle, where Munya placed the cage.

The fairies showed no indication of realizing that the host was leaving, and continued to enjoy the delicious treat.

Argost and Munya exited the cell and walked back towards to where he was sitting at the start of the episode with Argost sitting back down in the chair while Munya walked off-screen.

"So long for now boys and girls, and have a good night."

_*View fades out as thunder sounds and piano music plays in the background*_


End file.
